In the game of golf, one of the more difficult operations is aligning a putt to sink a golf ball into a hole over a relatively short distance. Heretofore, golfers have relied essentially on a sense of direction to align their putts using only their visual perception to determine whether the face of the putter is indeed perpendicular to the desired line of travel between the golf ball and the hole. A perpendicular face positioning is preferable since essentially all putters are fabricated with an essentially flat face. The laws of kinematics dictate that a ball struck with a flat plane which is perpendicular to the ball will cause the ball to travel in a direction directly perpendicular to the plane, absent any other forces. Normally, a golfer must correct for the contour of the terrain between the golf ball and the hole. Such correction is based on the golfer's experience, but can be erroneous if the face of the putter is not aligned as the golfer believes it to be based on their perception. It has been repeatedly tested that more than 90% of golfers misalign the club face from the right-angle view of the club face to the target line. Thus, what is needed is a method to assure proper alignment between the face of the putter and the golf ball and the golf cup or hole to which the ball is to be urged.